Goodbye
by Heikschen
Summary: Harry muss nun endlich Abschied nehmen… FF spielt nach dem 6. Buch


_**Goodbye**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Nichts hier gehört mir, alles ist Eigentum der genialen Joanne K. Rowling. Nur die Storyline ist meine._

_**Story:**__ Harry muss nun endlich Abschied nehmen…_

_**Betaleser: **__Indy (knuddel) Du bist der aller Beste…_

_**

* * *

**_

Harry stand regungslos am Ufer des Sees von Hogwarts.

Heiße Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinab.

Seine Augen waren starr auf den Grabstein des größten Zauberers aller Zeiten gerichtet.

Albus Dumbledore war tot.

Geschlagen, ermordet von Severus Snape.

Dumbledore hatte ihm doch vertraut.

Warum tat jemand so etwas Grauenvolles?

Nun hatte sich der Junge mit den verblüffend grünen Augen, endlich überwunden, er wusste nun dass er Abschied nehmen musste.

Endlich hatte er begriffen, das Dumbledore fort war und dass Sirius ebenfalls nie zurückkehren würde.

Die Trauer breitete sich in seinem ganzen Körper aus.

Er hatte eine Gänsehaut und die ganze Zeit über rannen stumme Tränen aus seinen Augen.

„Der Junge der lebt" hatte beschlossen, mit diesem Teil seines Lebens abzuschließen.

Er wollte sich ein letztes Mal von diesen beiden wichtigen Menschen, in seinem Leben, verabschieden.

Seine Erstarrung löste sich langsam und er zog nun ein Pergament und eine Feder aus seiner Schultasche.

In einem Buch in der Bibliothek hatte er gelesen, das es helfen sollte, wenn man sich mit Hilfe eines Briefes verabschiedete, man musste dazu ein Ritual vollziehen, allerdings völlig allein und niemand dürfe davon wissen.

Er sollte sich an seinen Lieblingsort begeben und schreiben, einfach schreiben was ihm auf dem Herzen lag.

Das wollte er nun tun:

_Lieber Schnuffel,_

_wo bist du?_

_Ich wüsste so gern wo du nun bist. Bist du nun tot oder existierst du noch und bist völlig allein, ohne die Chance je wieder aus diesem Vorhang hervor zu kommen?_

_Du fehlst mir, denn du warst für mich eine Art Vater, der Mensch der mir in der Not helfen würde._

_Ein Vater und Freund warst du, der mir Ratschläge gab, auch wenn sie manchmal etwas wahnwitzig waren._

_Hermine hatte mal behauptet, das du versucht hast, durch uns zu leben._

_Ich weiß nicht was daran falsch sein sollte._

_Du warst eingesperrt, gefangen in deinem eigenen Haus._

_Das muss das Schlimmste überhaupt gewesen sein, denn du warst doch schon so viele Jahre vorher ein Gefangener._

_Als ich erfuhr, das du meine Pate bist, ach nein, warst, hasste ich dich, ich hasste dich weil ich dachte du hättest meine Eltern verraten._

_Das hättest du aber nie getan._

_Nie hättest du sie verraten, du wärst eher gestorben, doch das konnte ich nicht wissen und das tut mir leid._

_Immer wieder werde ich an dich erinnert und es tut so weh, doch ich muss weiter ziehen, denn ich habe ein hohes Ziel._

_Ich muss mir meiner Gefühle klar werden und abschließen, um für den großen Kampf gewappnet zu sein._

_Als ich erfuhr, das ich der jenige sein würde, der Voldemort umbringen muss, dachte ich zuerst daran, dass du mir helfen würdest, bis ich nun endlich begriffen habe, das du mir nicht mehr helfen kannst._

_Du fehlst mir, nein, der Gedanke fehlt mir das du für mich da bist und alles für mich tun würdest._

_Das ist purer Egoismus und das weiß ich nun._

_Im Moment fürchte ich mich am meisten davor, das dich die Menschen vergessen könnten, dass ich dich vergessen könnte._

_Doch eigentlich müsste ich wissen, dass man jemanden wie dich nicht vergessen kann._

_In meinem Herzen lebst du weiter, genau wie meine Eltern._

_Bist du nun bei ihnen?_

_Seid ihr jetzt endlich wieder vereint, du und dein bester Freund?_

_Du hast soviel hier zurückgelassen._

_Nicht nur mich, nein, auch Remus._

_Er vermisst dich sehr, das weiß ich, obwohl wir nie darüber gesprochen haben._

_Er ist nun der letzte der Rumtreiber, er hat seine einzig wahren Freunde nun alle verloren._

_Warum musstest du gehen?_

_Warum gehen die besten immer so früh?_

_Warum stirbst du und jemand wie Wurmschwanz lebt weiter?_

_Es brennen noch viel mehr Fragen in mir, auf die ich nie eine Antwort finden werde._

_Wieder und wieder werde ich allein gelassen._

_Ich bin wütend auf dich, obwohl ich es nicht sein sollte, denn du wolltest nicht gehen._

_Ich möchte diese Wut nicht empfinden, doch sie ist da._

_Nachdem, Dumbledore nun auch gegangen ist, habe ich niemanden mehr der mir den Weg zeigt._

_Keinen mehr der mir sagt, was ich tun soll._

_Ich muss nun für mich kämpfen und ich werde siegen, auch wenn ich dafür selbst sterben werde._

_Ich werde euch alle rächen._

_Meine Eltern, Dich und Dumbledore._

_Warum nur warum ich?_

_Keiner kann es mir sagen, doch irgendwann werde ich diese Antwort kennen._

_Vielleicht in meinem letzten Atemzug, vielleicht auch früher._

_Niemals, nie werde ich dich vergessen._

_Ich werde dich, genau wie meine Eltern in Erinnerung behalten und so bist du doch unsterblich._

_Es gibt nicht mal ein Grab zu dem ich gehen könnte, es gibt nur meine Erinnerungen und diese sind im Moment so stark, das es mich schüttelt vor Trauer und Verzweiflung._

_Endlich nehme ich Abschied von dir._

_Ich werde dich ewig in Ehren halten._

_In der Hoffnung, dich eines Tages wieder zu sehen,_

_Dein Harry._

Harry legte die Feder aus der Hand und begann nachzulesen, was er geschrieben hatte.

Tränen der Verzweiflung, der Angst und der Trauer liefen unvermeidbar über sein Gesicht.

Nun faltete er das Pergament ordentlich zusammen und versteckte es in seiner Tasche.

Morgen wollte er wieder kommen um den zweiten Brief zu schreiben und das Ritual zu beenden.

Die Sonne begann unterzugehen und Harry beschloss noch eine Runde um den See zu laufen, um nachzudenken und nicht so verheult auszusehen, wenn er zurück ging zum Griffindorturm…

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war er etwas bedrückt, da er wusste was er vor hatte.

Heute würde er sich endgültig von Sirius und Dumbledore verabschieden, endgültig und vielleicht für immer.

Es war noch so früh, dass das Schloss in absoluter Ruhe schwelgte.

Harry rappelte sich auf und beschloss in die Bibliothek zu gehe um noch einmal nachzusehen, was er bei dem Ritual beachten musste.

Viele Stunde später tauchte eine völlig gehetzt wirkende Hermine, keuchend vor ihm auf.

Sie rieb sich ihre Seite, da sie offensichtlich Seitenstechen hatte.

„Harry, hier bist du also. Wir haben dich überall gesucht.", brachte sich keuchend hervor.

„Ich war doch nicht verschwunden", war seine kurze Antwort.

Seid Dumbledore gestorben war, hatte er keine Zeit mehr mit Hermine oder Ron verbracht.

Wenn die beiden versucht hatten sich ihm zu nähern, hatte er abgeblockt.

Beiden sorgten sich fürchterlich um ihn, das wusste er sehr wohl.

„Macht euch keine Sorgen um mich. Lasst mich einfach etwas allein, bitte.", setzte er nun freundlicher hinzu.

Eine traurige Hermine zurück lassend, schlürfte Harry nun aus der Bibliothek.

Er wollte um den See spazieren gehen und warten, bis er endlich allein war.

Die Stimmung unter den Schülern, die draußen waren, war gedrückt und keiner wirkte besonders fröhlich.

Harry drehte ein paar Runden und setzte sich dann unter eine große Eiche, von wo aus er gut sehen konnte, was geschah.

Ewigkeiten später, wie es Harry schien, gingen die Schüler rauf in die Schule, um zu Abend zu essen.

_Endlich allein, _dachte Harry.

Langsam ging er zurück zu der Stelle an der er gestern erst den Brief an Sirius geschrieben hatte.

Er hockte sich an genau denselben Platz, wie am Tage zuvor und kramte ein Pergament und seine Feder hervor.

_Lieber Dumbledore,_

_wie soll ich beginnen?_

_Ich bin wütend. Wütend auf alles und jeden._

_Aber am meisten zerfrisst mich diese Wut, weil Sie diesem Mörder vertraut haben._

_Sie haben ihm vertraut, Sie haben Snape einfach vertraut._

_Und Sie haben mich nun mit dieser schweren Last, allein zurück gelassen._

_Im Stich gelassen fühle ich mich von ihnen und das sollte ich nicht._

_Sie waren der jenige der immer Vertrauen in mich hatte._

_Sie haben mir Mut gemacht und mir gezeigt, das Sie wissen oder das Sie glaubten zu wissen, das ich eines Tages siegreich sein werde._

_Mit welcher Begründung können Sie das glauben?_

_Ich bin doch nur Harry, nur Harry._

_Kein besonders guter Schüler, oder besonders klug oder talentiert._

_Ich bin NUR Harry._

_Ich verstehe meine Gefühle nicht._

_Warum nur bin ich so fürchterlich wütend, gerade auf Sie?_

_Sie wollten doch immer nur mein bestes._

_Diese Trauer schafft mich und ich bin versucht aufzugeben._

_Doch immer wieder muss ich mich aufrappeln, um jemand anders zu sein._

_Um der Retter zu sein, um der Auserwählte zu sein._

_Ich wollte doch nur völlig normal sein._

_Doch nun bin ich gezwungen zu kämpfen, weil ich einen Heldenkomplex habe, wie Hermine dazu sagt._

_Ich will kein Held sein, ich will niemanden retten, ich will Harry sein, ein ganz normaler Junge._

_Ich glaube, dass Sie der einzige sind oder waren der glaubte das ich das schaffen kann._

_Nun habe ich niemanden mehr der mir Mut macht._

_Egal wie verrückt sich das anhört, doch im Geiste waren Sie mein Großvater._

_Immer wieder werde ich von allen im Stich gelassen._

_Doch keiner von ihnen wollte das._

_Ich weiß Sie wären meinen Weg mit mir gegangen._

_Sie haben an meiner Seite gestanden, bis zum Schluss._

_Doch ihr Schluss kam zu früh._

_Doch warum?_

_Warum sah Professor Trelawney nicht, dass ich alles allein schaffen muss?_

_Warum werde ich dazu gezwungen der Auserwählte zu sein?_

_All diese Fragen sind doch völlig egal, denn Sie können mir keine Antworten mehr darauf geben._

_Niemand kann sie beantworten, nicht einmal Sie könnten sie beantworten, wenn Sie noch am Leben wären._

_Sie waren weise und klug und doch haben Sie sich oft geirrt._

_Gerade das machte Sie zu dem Menschen, den ich so schätzte._

_Ich weiß nicht, ob meine Worte Sie je erreichen, jedoch wünschte ich dies._

_Sie sollen wissen, dass ich ihnen dankbar bin, für alles was Sie für mich getan haben, um mich zu schützen und zu stärken._

_Ich verzeihe ihnen ihre Fehler und ich hoffe dass Sie mir glauben, wenn ich sage dass ich wahrscheinlich viel schlimmere Fehler gemacht hätte._

_In Gedanken wiederhole ich immer wieder ihre Worte:_

_Für den vorbereiteten Geist, ist der Tod nur das nächste große Abendteuer._

_Waren Sie denn vorbereitet?_

_Ich weiß es nicht, doch die Hoffnung bleibt das Sie ihr neues Abendteuer beginnen konnten._

_Sie fehlen mir und ich werde oft daran denken, dass ich Sie eigentlich in meinem Leben sehr brauche._

_Ich danke Ihnen für all ihre Unterstützung und Hingabe zur Seite des Lichtes._

_Hogwarts ist nicht Hogwarts ohne sie._

_Hochachtungsvoll und in verzweifelter Trauer,_

_ihr Enkel im Geiste,_

_Harry._

Ruhig faltete Harry das Pergament zusammen.

Er zog seinen Zauberstab und entfachte am Ufer des Sees ein kleines Feuer.

Mit zitternden Händen suchte er nach dem Brief für Sirius.

Als er ihn endlich gefunden hatte, entfaltete er diesen, hielt den Brief ans Feuer und sprach:

_Ich sende die Liebe, in meinem Herzen hinaus in die Welt._

_Herr der Seelen, sorge dafür dass der Empfänger, diesen Brief erhält._

_Überbring diesen Brief, in tiefer Trauer._

_Überwind für mich die große Mauer._

Während Harry gesprochen hatte, nahm das Feuer eine purpurne Farbe an und das Pergament erschien in Gold.

Tränen liefen über seine Wangen, während des Rituals.

Zitternd hockte er da und beobachtete wie der Brief nun 2 Meter in die Höhe stieg und rot erstrahlte, bis dieser sich in silbernem Dampf auflöste.

Er wiederholte dasselbe mit dem Brief an Dumbledore, den er jedoch vorher noch einmal durchlas.

Wieder sprach er:

_Ich sende die Liebe, in meinem Herzen hinaus in die Welt._

_Herr der Seelen, sorge dafür dass der Empfänger, diesen Brief erhält._

_Überbring diesen Brief, in tiefer Trauer._

_Überwind für mich die große Mauer._

Wieder beobachtete er das gleiche Schauspiel, jedoch hatte sich das Feuer nun blau gefärbt und der Brief erleuchtete in Silber.

Als dieser Brief ebenfalls verpufft war, aber in goldenem Rauch, sackte Harry in sich zusammen.

Doch plötzlich bemerkte er, dass das Feuer nicht erloschen war, wie im Buch beschrieben.

Gebannt starrte er auf das Feuer und sah nun 2 Gestalten auftauchen.

Die erste goldene Gestalt erkannte er als Sirius und die zweite wahr unmissverständlich Albus Dumbledore, in silbern schillernd.

Harry glaubte seinen Augen nicht zu trauen, doch nun hörte er ein leises Flüstern.

Sirius und Dumbledore wiederholten immer und immer wieder, denselben Satz:

_Wir sind bei dir Harry. _

Ein letztes Mal loderten die Flammen auf und erloschen.

Doch die Gestalten blieben in der Luft schweben.

Für einen Augenblick glaubte Harry, dass sie von nun an bei ihm bleiben würden.

Doch einen Moment später waren sie schon verschwunden und hinterließen einen verwunderten und verstörten Harry…

* * *

Reviews sind sehr erwünscht, also hopp hopp!!!

MfG Heikschen *peace*


End file.
